In electronics manufacturing, integrated circuit packaging is the final stage of semiconductor device fabrication, in which semiconducting material is encased in a supporting case that prevents physical damage and corrosion to the semiconducting material. The case, also known as a “package”, supports the electrical contacts which connect the semiconductor device, for example, to a circuit board. There are many different types of packages to encapsulate a semiconductor device, including a package on package (PoP) semiconductor device. A package on package (PoP) semiconductor device comprises two or more semiconductor packages, e.g., a first semiconductor package and a second semiconductor package. It may be desirable to separately test the first semiconductor package of the PoP, e.g., prior to the first semiconductor package being packaged within the PoP.
While separately testing the first semiconductor package, the first semiconductor package needs to communicate with a third semiconductor package that mimics or emulates a behavior of the second semiconductor package (e.g., such that the first semiconductor package functions in a manner that is similar to the manner in which the first semiconductor package will function while integrated in the PoP). Thus, a testing arrangement to test the first semiconductor package may include the third semiconductor package, to mimic or emulate the behavior of the second semiconductor package.